The Missing Melody
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: The mornings alone became so empty; peaceful in appearance, but filled with solitude and devoid of life. Just what was wrong with Sonic? Isn't it okay for the morning to simply showcase the harmony of nature, isn't that what makes the morning perfect? One shot.


_**Hey guys, believe it or not, I'm back! Oh my gosh, it has been so long since I've written anything! But I felt really happy about all of the reviews and favs my stories were still getting, so just for you a little one shot! I hope you enjoy, and thank you very much for everything! Review and fav if you want some more!**_

_**This might be a little rocky because I haven't written a fanfiction in a while, but I do hope you enjoy! There is more to come! This is a one shot, so I mean more stories rather than chapters. :3**_

* * *

_~The Missing Melody~_

* * *

Silence.

Far too much silence though, for his liking. The sun rose above the horizon, and the bells off in the distance struck seven in the morning. It was around this time when the birds began to chirp, rising with the sun and flying off with their hearts full of the wondrous dreams of the night before, soaring to new heights with the beauty of a new spring day. It was early May, the time when the trees began to bloom, and the song birds were finally adjusted to their summer home after a long winter of migration.

They sang and sang, but still, it all seemed far too quiet for the speedy blue hedgehog. Wiping the sweat off of his face from his morning run, Sonic donned a look of annoyance. "Man, whatever form it comes in, water sure is a bother," he muttered before quickly pausing to grab a towel out of a tree. He rubbed the towel against his face to completely dry himself, and again gazed around.

It was still so silent. Her voice was nowhere to be heard, her hug nowhere to be felt. Not like he wanted it of course, but it was all so unusual. Sonic raised an eyebrow, suspicious of how perfect this day had started off. "Kidnapped?" he pondered, and shrugged it off. He probably would have heard from Tails by now if this was the case.

Sonic threw his towel back into the usual tree to have it dry, and chuckled as a bird flew into his hair, attempting to nestle into his quills. It began tickling his head, causing Sonic to erupt into a fit of laughter. He smiled and helped the bird to untangle itself from his quills. As the bird flew off, it peeped a note of thanks to the blue hero, but Sonic was still a little bit apprehensive. It wasn't normal for Sonic to have a day of peace, without at least one thorn plunging itself into his side.

And she most certainly was a rose with plenty of thorns to get under his skin. Sonic scowled at the fact that his perfect morning was even still being ruined by thoughts of Amy. Why can't he just have some time without her deadly hugs and dastardly kisses?

And since when did silence seem so lonely?

* * *

Another perfect morning followed, with another on the way, and on the fourth day, he was just about fed up with it.

Why couldn't perfect just be damn good enough? No matter how much he attempted to enjoy the beauty and serenity of the morning, something was plaguing his mind every day, each and every moment he faced in solitude. The fun had been sucked out of Sonic's morning runs, and he just could not figure out which element had destroyed the run.

"Maybe the lack of danger?" he pondered, sitting in a branch in his usual tree. He sighed, and shook his head. "No…I get enough danger without running into something or hitting my face on a tree branch. I can hardly call that danger" he laughed quite loudly at that, recalling a time that he had smacked right into a tree.

Sonic, however, lost sight of the fact that he was indeed in a public place and a couple taking a morning stroll glanced up at the sweaty hedgehog, sitting in a tree with only a towel, cracking up and rolling about the tree branch in his own laughter. "I'm scared Mitch…" the female fox mumbled to her boyfriend. "Honey, don't look the hobo in the eyes" the male rabbit said to his partner while swiftly steering her away from the tree. Sonic realized his blunder, and immediately smacked himself in the face. "Gotta stop doing that before someone calls the cops on me…"

Sonic quickly pushed himself off of the branch, and landed perfectly on his feet. He smirked, and bolted off to his favorite fox's house. He made certain to avoid any trees, and sulked a little at his earlier encounter with the young couple. If he kept it up, his status may change from hero to creep!

Just as he expected, Sonic immediately was able to locate Tails in his workshop. "Hey little bu-"Sonic recoiled immediately at the horrible stench in the workshop. "Damn Tails! You killing something in here?" Tails was glad to see his blue friend, but rolled his eyes at Sonic's childish gesture of waving the air from his face. "You should be used to this by now! I always have to work with oil." Sonic still stood back a little bit, purposely causing more noise by breathing comically, making sounds as if he had a gas mask on.

Tails merely laughed at this usual behavior from Sonic. Tails might have serious work to do quite often, but Sonic always came by and managed to make it fun. "So what's up Sonic?" he asked innocently, with a quick and alarmed reply from Sonic. "Why would you think something's up? Ha, I'm totally fine! Everything has been perfect, peaceful, better than _ever_!" Tails laughed at his brother figure; sometimes, he could be really dense. "I didn't mean it like that, but you just told me there's something bothering you. Has Amy been chasing you to date her like usual?"

At the mention of Amy, Sonic turned around, quite annoyed at the mention of her very name. He faced Tails with a stern look on his face, and said very matter-of-factly, "Now why would you associate my problems with _her_? It's not like I give a damn about her antics." He gave a stubborn "humph" and turned away from his twin tailed friend. Sighing, Tails knew it was of course about her, but wasn't about to pry. Maybe she really bothered him this morning?

"I'm just…I don't know!" Sonic stomped off into a corner of the workshop. "Sorry if I snapped at you bro," he ruffled Tails' hair, "but I don't know what's bothering me to be honest but…everything seems too perfect. I don't know why. Normally a quiet morning for a run seems like heaven compared to fighting egghead or-" "Or running from Amy?" Tails wore Sonic's cocky smile on his face, and Sonic stood dumbfounded for a second. Tails knew he had found his friend out, but Sonic merely shook it off and raised his eyebrow. "Like hell I'd be upset because she isn't chasing me around and making a fool out of me." Tails merely laughed, and dropped the subject, the two friends completely moving onto a new topic of the work that Tails had to be done. As per the usual, Sonic insisted on helping, and followed Tails' instructions for a record time of one minute and thirty seconds before getting bored and going off to take a nap on the roof of the workshop.

"Typical Sonic," Tails gazed upon the sleeping hero with a new found admiration, "so easily able to throw away his troubles."

* * *

Five days, six days, and finally a full week passed without a single chase from Amy. Apprehensive, Sonic finally admitted to himself that he was a _little _worried about her. After all, it was normally every day that she came to chase him!

He was still nervous about paying her a visit to see if she was alright though, because if she took things the wrong way…not only would Sonic have double the chasing, but she would also be hurt even more if he led her to believe that he held her in a higher favor than any of his other friends.

Because he most certainly did not.

And so, his answer was to pay a visit to a certain little rabbit and her mother; well actually he more of ran into them, literally.

His speed knocked the groceries out of poor Cream's arms, and he rushed to catch her right before her delicate form even grazed the ground. Scratching himself behind the ear, he had a clear guilt spread across his face, and quickly apologized to the mother and daughter.

"My bad…" he hurried to pick up any of the dropped produce, and Cream merely smiled at him as she brushed the dust off of her dress. "That's quite alright Mr. Sonic! You caught me, so it didn't hurt one bit!" Cream gave a cutesy smile, "and mom just happened to be carrying our eggs and glass! So everything is okay!"

Somehow, Cream always managed to make you feel content with yourself, and she could probably even convince Eggman that he was the most generous man on the planet (not like he needed any more of an ego boost; he would end up 'sharing' his plans for Eggman land with everyone). Sonic smiled at the little bunny, and pat her on the head while sporting one of his signature grins. "I was actually just about to try and find you two…there was something I had been meaning to inquire abou-"

"CREAM!" The shriek of Amy seeing her best friend across the street led her to shout and wave in order to grab her attention. Sonic, having been standing behind Cream, was not seen by her, and so he jumped up into the nearest tree, not wanting her to find him and assume he might have been worried about her…ha…as if.

He watched their conversation, and not a word of his name was mentioned, except for Cream looking around in confusion. She knew better than to mention to Amy that Sonic had jumped for cover upon seeing her, because obviously that would only cause Amy grief.

Hiding in the big cherry tree, Sonic waited until they both fled, and proceeded to think out loud without realizing, "Maybe I should keep following her around…heheh…see what she's up to…" He rubbed his hands together with a smirk, before hearing a noise from below:

"Mitch! It's him again! Call the cops before he attacks us!"

Panicking, Sonic ran away faster than the couple could get a single cell phone out.

* * *

Yet again Sonic ended up with the same scene the next morning. Nothing exciting, nothing scary, no adrenaline. Just another perfect morning, perfect surroundings, and a frustrated hedgehog. The only thing giving him a rush was knowing that Amy was up to something, and the horror of this gave him the rush to ease his discomfort.

That afternoon, Sonic positioned himself in his usual tree. Maybe Amy would begin to chase him again. Who knows? But what did he care? As long as Amy's plan didn't involve…oh gosh…

He suddenly had an epiphany. Amy must be staying inside of her house in order to forge a marriage license! That must be it. Smirking at his own genius, but shaking from fear of this immaculate explanation, Sonic jumped out of the tree laughing and exclaiming,

"I will get you Rose!" His laughter was followed by a yelp as he fell to the ground after being tazed. A shaking female stood above him, with her boyfriend Mitch at her side.

"Honey how did he know my name..." Rose's terror led her to sobs as Mitch held her close, whispering into her ear for comfort. He stepped on Sonic as they walked away, a crushed and near unconscious Sonic mumbling: "I misunderstand we have a thinking…"

* * *

The azure hero took the next morning to stray from his usual routine, and instead hauled himself up into a tree outside of Amy's house (where he was sure he would not meet Mitch and Rose again). With only a pair of binoculars, Sonic waited for Amy to leave her house, which she did, and strangely around the time he normally left for his morning run. Smirking, Sonic realized Amy might be going out to look for him. Wait, why was he smiling? He rapidly wiped the smug grin off of his face, trying not to rustle the tree in his fidgeting.

However, Amy did not do a thing he expected of her. Instead, she proceeded to go into the small red shed in her backyard, and she emerged donning a brown straw hat. In her hands was a watering can, which she used to go around her house watering flowers.

Her voice was a gorgeous melody with the harmony of the birds accompanying her as she sang, her voice filling the empty calls of birds with a new exuberance and light that Sonic had never noticed before. Without her singing, Sonic would have merely heard the peaceful solitude that drove him mad time and time again. And now her singing drove him mad in ways he didn't even understand.

He watched her water and weed flower after flower, and the fluidity of her movements had him mesmerized. She skillfully trimmed her bushes with nothing but her dainty hands and a pair of shears, taking the time to move from bush to bush around her entire yard. Amy did not have a fence in her yard, but the perfect bushes cut with the hands of a gardening goddess served as a pseudo fence that had all the neighbors awed at how well kept they were.

Snapping out of his trance, Sonic remembered the mission. Could the cuttings from the rose bush be what Amy planned to use for their…wedding?...

His face turned from a normal flesh color to fifty shades of red as he covered his head to try and force the vile images into the deepest recesses of his mind.

Continuing to watch her, Sonic realized that he heard a knocking sound, and quickly turned to look around. Maybe Cream was at her door?

However to his surprise, at her door was none other than Silver the hedgehog. Confused, Sonic focused further with his binoculars in order to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't end up making noise by fidgeting. Amy's face lit up with a smile when she answered the door, and she invited him in. For some odd reason, Sonic felt his interest growing, yet at the same time he had a sour feeling from inside of him. But it's not like Silver could hurt her…

Luckily, his spot gave him the perfect view of Amy's sunroom, where her and Silver were laughing, and drinking tea. Because the windows were open, Sonic could hear their conversation clearly. Not much interesting, and not a word pertaining to Sonic mentioned.

As they finished up and Silver was leaving, they hugged goodbye, which for some reason rattled Sonic deep inside. Why was she hugging him like that, and more importantly why were they seeing each other like this…was she…

Dating Silver?

* * *

Amy smiled as she waved goodbye to her dear friend. She was always glad to see him, as he cared for her like a sister, and was always quick to listen to her and aid her with her problems. Truly the ideal friend, Silver came by quite often to have a cup of tea with her and relax on nice days.

He made the days a little easier when all she had wanted to do was go and see her hero, Sonic. But Amy had decided to try staying away for a while, and she knew she couldn't stop before it yielded results, and it _had _to cause something!

More days passed, and Sonic continued to watch the pink rose, her beauty emphasizing her graceful way in going about such ordinary tasks more and more every day. Each day he watched her he felt the need to jump down and speak to her, see her and be with her, but he did not want to risk getting too close.

Finally, a week after Sonic had begun watching her, Amy mentioned his name when her friend Cream had been visiting her.

"I wonder what Sonic's up to?"

They had been outside in her front yard, sitting under a tree having a small picnic in Amy's yard, when all of a sudden, startled by hearing his name, Sonic jumped up. He fell from the tree, and ended up falling right on top of a rose. When I say a rose, I mean Rose who was walking by, this time without her boyfriend.

This time sprayed in the face with pepper spray, Sonic lay on the ground clutching his face desperately with a burning sensation in his eyes. Amy was dumbfounded, and stomped over to break this up. Rose continued calling Sonic a freak and a stalker, while Amy got her attention by smacking her over the head with her hammer. Hard.

"Would you mind not speaking to my friend like that? He likes to lie in trees, and it has nothing to do with you." Amy glared at the angry and scared Rose, and explained: "This is Sonic the Hedgehog, the same Sonic who saves our world from danger all the time! How did you not recognize him?" Taking a closer look at him, Rose put her hands over her mouth. "I…I'm so sorry Mr. Sonic…I had no idea it was you!" Now she _really_ looked like she was going to burst out crying.

Sonic attempted to recover after having his eyes thoroughly seasoned, and could only say: "it's alright…if I were a girl I would have hit me with my purse…" And with that, the blue hero suffered quite the wimpy fall onto the sidewalk, where he passed out.

* * *

"H…huh…"

Upon waking up, by instinct Sonic immediately sprang to his feet. This took Amy by surprise, who was waiting in a chair nearby the bed he had been placed in. Concerned, she asked him with compassion in her voice, "Are your eyes okay? And are you hurt in any way? That fall you had earlier was pretty nasty…" Her concern had him turning red inside and out, before he realized he actually _was _in a lot of pain. He quickly sat back onto the bed, groaning.

"Yeah…I'm hurting pretty bad where I fell on my back. My eyes are alright though!" With a playful smile, Sonic poked one of his eyes. "Uuu that's so gross Sonic!" Amy laughed at him, but soon her concerned frown returned again. "I hope you didn't hurt your back too badly…is there anything I can get you?" For some reason, Sonic felt himself feeling a little better with the pink hedgehog giving him all of her attention. Although normally, her attention had been the last thing he wanted.

"I wouldn't mind anything to drink; maybe a little something to eat…now that you mention it I am pretty hungry." He quickly retracted his gluttonous statement with a "if you don't mind that is…"

"Nonsense!" A bright glow appeared in Amy's smile. "A friend in need is a call I heed! Heehee!" Amy did a cute spin, which made her dress go up in the air a little. Sonic was found with thoughts of how cute she was whenever she smiled. "So…I do have a question first."

"Why were you up in my tree? And Silver told me a week ago he thought he saw something in that very same tree…that was you wasn't it?"

Yeah, those thoughts of how cute she was? Gone. Now only one thought remained. "Oh. Crap."

Seeing his face go up in a rapid sweat was all the answer Amy needed. She smirked and put a finger on Sonic's mouth. "No need to say anything, Sonic. I'm going to go make you some lunch! You must be starving after that nap." Gawking, he watched her every step of the way as she exited the room, and even felt as if the room had all the life removed after she had gone.

His thoughts shifted; Amy's house did not have a spare bedroom. Meaning…he was…

To confirm his panic, Sonic quickly sniffed the pillow. It smelled of strawberries and roses, the same scent that Amy carried around. He was surprised at how enchanting and aromatic even just the pillows carrying a light scent of her were. It was enticing enough for him to drool a little bit while imagining her scent once more, but he quickly brought himself back into reality. Amy wasn't his girlfriend, and that is definitely not what he wanted!

In fact, he wasn't here to play house, he was here to stop her marriage plans! But meanwhile, after day two he completely forgot about these marriage plans, and his only thoughts were on why Silver kept showing up to Amy's home.

Crushing these thoughts was Amy, walking in once more with a soup and a piece of bread on a tray. "Now listen Sonic; soup will help you get better! This is a recipe I made just for you, and I made this bread myself, so eat up!" Sonic recoiled at first, as health food wasn't usually his thing. "No chili dogs?" He acted a little bit snotty, but was secretly overjoyed at the amount of thought she had put into this meal.

His taste buds were pleasantly surprised by the spicy flavor of the soup and the crunch of the bread. Scarfing down his food is how he showed Amy she did a good job, which made her smile.

They talked, laughed and remembered events from the past, Amy bringing up the time she mistook Silver for Sonic and ended up hugging him. While Amy laughed, Sonic grew quiet. Silver.

"Are you dating Silver?"

The question brought silence to both of them, Amy laughed and merely said: "so what if we were?" While inside the girl was exploding, noticing that Sonic seemed jealous, she remained cool, calm and collected on the outside, trying to entice Sonic to display even more of this new-found side of him that she already loved.

"Well I mean…you can't just date someone…'cause you gotta chase me around." With a sheepish smile, Sonic ate the last of his bread, and attempted a stubborn face, but only ended up revealing his depression.

Amy couldn't fall in love with someone else. Why? Well Sonic knew exactly why. It would change everything, and he liked everything the way it was! That's what was bothering him! He liked everything the same and couldn't stand the change. Ha, not like he had feelings for her…

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but maybe that's changed."

And with this, not even the stubborn hero could deny how upset this made him. Amy even saw how visibly upset this actually made him, while he changed the subject and thanked her for the food, he even remembered to tell her it was delicious.

* * *

Casting aside his worries regarding Silver, Sonic learned he was too injured to move. Amy promised him it was alright to stay in her house, and told him that she would be sure to help him regain his mobility. Sonic graciously accepted her offer, and continued to inhale everything that was Amy, and learned things about her he would have never known. She cooked him homemade meals that filled not only his stomach, but his heart.

The first night, Amy slept on the couch. Sonic felt guilty that in her own home he had kicked her to the couch, but she refused to make him move from her bed. Her kindness swelled his heart.

The next night, Sonic surprised himself.

She said goodnight to him, and as she leaned in to take away his cup that she had given him tea in, Sonic gingerly kissed her on the cheek, and he whispered "thank you for everything" into her ear.

Amy's face flushed a deep red, and she simply mumbled "goodnight" once more, and walked out of the room red from her ears to her feet. She wasn't alone though. Sonic gripped his head after she walked out; what had he just done? What was he even doing?

Day three at Amy's house came, and he still was having trouble moving. He had been getting up a little more each day, but still had to nap a lot. At the end of the day, when Amy again said goodnight to him, he stopped her before she left the room.

"Hey Amy…I remembered something that always helps me to recover faster."

She was quick to fall into this trap, and smiled asking what she could do for him. He smiled shyly, and explained: "Ya see, hugging something makes me feel more comfortable, and helps me to sleep better. So…"

Amy was already giving him an extra pillow to hold while he slept. "Is this good?" She smiled. But Sonic simply smiled and grabbed her arm while she fluffed the pillow, and pulled her into the small bed. Amy was taken aback by the blue hedgehog's forwardness.

Sonic wrapped his strong arms around her, and put his lips right to her gentle ears.

"Much better."

Amy found herself drawing back a bit, ecstatic, yet she knew that she couldn't show him just how happy she was. She needed to put this avoiding strategy to the test.

"But Sonic, what about Si-"

Her sentence was immediately cut off by a passionate and rough caressing of one pair of lips to another, Sonic fighting her tongue with his, kissing her while running his strong hands along her back, sending shivers up her spine. Amy abandoned her strategy, and just kissed him back with all of the love she had been holding back for weeks.

They released their feelings for hours, until finally Amy pushed Sonic back, looking straight into his eyes that reflected the love in her own.

"Sonic…"

"Amy you're mine." He gave her a serious gaze while his hands caressed her cheeks, and he quickly kissed her again. "Silver can't have you…" he looked frustrated as he whispered into her ear with a rough staggered breath that made Amy want to faint, "you were mine first, and I'm taking you for keeps. I couldn't bear life without you."

A tear ran down Amy's cheek, as she spilled to her hero everything about her little plan.

But while she expected him to be angry, Sonic just chuckled and held her close. "Well it definitely worked. But you're not allowed to use that on anyone else, ya hear?" He pouted at her and puffed his cheeks out a bit. "Because I don't want some other guy being in love with you."

* * *

The next morning, Sonic, still a little bit confused by his own mouth talking and his thoughts, was finally able to get up again. He surprised Amy with a hug from behind while she sheared her bushes, and sent tingles up her spine when he kissed her ear.

Sonic was confused, he was lost and he didn't know anything anymore. But there is one thing he did know; Amy Rose was something special to him. And he showed her this with another kiss to the lips as he pushed her against the back of her house with a rough, yet loving, force. The roles were reversed, as after the forceful kiss, the azure hedgehog turned to his rose with a worried gaze, and asked her the question she had been asking forever:

"Would you…go on a date with me?"

* * *

She wore an emerald green dress with gold accents that matched her jewelry, and went through eons with her hair in order to make it perfect. This was her first date with Sonic, her hero and her love since she was a young girl, and she was sure to make it the perfect day.

When Amy called for Sonic, claiming she was ready to leave, a blue hedgehog rushed in from the backyard to leave.

The mere sight of her was enough for him to turn a bright red, leaving him open for Amy to worsen his condition even more by kissing him sensually on the cheek.

"I think I can't move again…damn you're beautiful…" he breathed hard as he said it, truly taken aback that he had been so cruel to this goddess for so long. He yearned to kiss her more, hold her more and simply be with her.

They took a walk in the park; Amy dared to grab her hero's hand, causing a very flustered reaction from the normally cool, calm, and collected hedgehog. She again fell in love with another side of Sonic all over again.

Finally, their date came to a climax when Sonic brought Amy to his favorite tree. The spot he had spent many lonely mornings wondering what he had been missing from those perfect mornings.

"Amy…"

His voice was soft and loving as he planted a firm kiss on her lips, only stopping for a moment to say the one sentence Amy never thought she would hear in her entire life:

"I think I love you."

He continued kissing her, until him and the awestruck girl ran out of breath. Before she could speak, he spoke first. "I take that back…I know I love you."

The shy smile Sonic donned was one unlike any Amy had ever seen from him. It showed signs of love and care, but also truth and worry. Worry that maybe he loved her a little bit too much. Worried maybe she only had a crush on him.

But her own face proved his worries to be nil. Her smile radiated with such effulgence that any angel would be knocked out of the sky from the brightness of her beautiful upturned lips. However, her next words shocked him into not being able to kiss those lips right away.

"I love you too, you stalker."

Amy's giggles were too much for Sonic. He couldn't believe she knew! "I can't believe you watched me in my tree for so long…I knew you were there, and honestly I was so close to calling the police at first!" They both laughed together, intertwining their fingers and enjoying one another's company. The sun set along with Sonic's confusion as he realized his true reason for discomfort.

"Ya know Amy…" He gave her a warm smile and held her hand even tighter.

"I was really upset when you stopped chasing me around. At first I thought my mornings would be perfect without you comin' around to bug me," he stopped to wink to let her know that she didn't really bother him, "but it turned out you were what was missing."

"I don't need a perfect morning…rather…that little thorn in my side made me realize; I don't want the perfect, peaceful morning. I want my little rose there to destroy the perfect harmony of nature, and I want her to make my heart give up the tranquil slow beating, and instead I want her to make my heart race each and every morning to come."

Amy was in tears, burying her head in his chest. He smiled, and picked a nearby rose to put into her hair.

"I should have seen the beautiful rose in front of me, rather than only looking at the thorns."

He hugged her closer and whispered one last thing:

"And I think…I need to get some 'good sleep' right about now…"

The two hedgehogs ended the night enveloped in each other's arms, falling asleep watching the stars.

And the next morning, Sonic learned what it meant to truly have the perfect morning; his missing melody sang a tune unlike any other to complete the symphony of the morning.

* * *

_**Gosh, I hope that was good! I may have rambled at parts, but I hope I was able to really build up Sonic's falling for her rather than jumping right into it and making everything too rushed! Please review if you have anything to say! Thank you very much!**_


End file.
